


An unexpected guest

by Midori_MK



Series: Doropetra Week 2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midori_MK/pseuds/Midori_MK
Summary: Dorothea was cursed to keep on living as a vampire isolated from society and had grown accustomed to her own solitude. Lost in her own thoughts, she is surprised by an unexpected guest in need of help.What will happen after Dorothea learns that her guest was actually a Princess fleeing from the Empire?
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Series: Doropetra Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683523
Kudos: 20
Collections: Doropetra Week 2020





	An unexpected guest

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Please consider the following scenario for this AU:
> 
> \- Dorothea was turned into a vampire and never joined the Black Eagles students.  
> \- Edelgard did not suffer any experimentation with Crests and her main enemy is not Rhea but the corruption of the Empire's ministers that stripped her father of his power without any care for their people.  
> \- Those who slitter in the dark are not included in this AU.  
> \- Brigid is still a vassal state to the Empire and Petra is still its prisoner, but Edelgard aims to free her from her situation.  
> \- They are both adults in this fic - Petra is 20 and Dorothea is 23 years old
> 
> Enjoy!

The sound of heels echoed through the old mansion’s empty halls as Dorothea walked to her own room, alone in that household after becoming vampire. While still human, she used to be an orphan that lived on the streets of Enbarr alone, helped by a few that pitied her every now and then. Everything changed when someone heard her singing voice. Dorothea never thought this event would lead to her to become the most popular Opera singer from the Adrestian Empire.

Her success was outstanding and rising, which generated many fans across the Empire and even in the Kingdom of Faerghus. She was genuinely happy with how her life changed. She disliked how many men promissed to give her the world just because of her looks, but for the first time she had a place to call home. However, Dorothea's happiness did not last long. She received an invitation from a noble to have dinner with him. The man was young but very influent in the Empire and the songstress accepted the harmless invitation. What she did not expect was that one of her Opera Company´s colleagues would get so enraged with jealously that would attack her in a dark alley and suck her blood, cursing her with the eternal life of a vampire. She did not even know vampires really existed in the first place and had no idea of what to do with the constant thirst for blood.

She still remembered the pain of the moment she became this monstrosity. She ached for human blood and took many innocent lives in the process of getting used to being a vampire, which made her become a wanted criminal in the Empire. Decided to end this, she used all of her savings and with the help of her mentor, Manuella, she bought a mansion in the Adrestian woods far away from Enbarr. With this, she would be able to hunt animals to get her blood supply and she would be freed from the persecution. She could learn how to control the blood lust for humans, but it would take time and the persecution would not stop so soon.

Many years had passed and Dorothea did not even know how her dear friend Manuella that took her away from the streets was doing. Dorothea was so afraid of hurting those dear to her, that she isolated herself in that mansion with the intention of repenting for her sins, alone. Just like she had always been.

That would have been the case if she did not happen to hear a loud crash from one of the windows of the mansion. She hurriedly diverted her route from her room to seek where the sound came from. Could it be that someone found her location and was attacking her? She had to be prepared to face anything.

Upon reaching the source of the noise, she found one of the windows of the house completely shattered and a wyvern on the floor of her house. From the wounds on its body and no signs of breathing, it seemed to be dead. Poor creature, Dorothea thought as she slowly approached it. However, to her surprise, there was something, rather, _someone_ being protected by the creature’s wings. As the former songstress removed the wyvern’s wings from its place, she found a woman sat on the floor and lying against the wall heavily breathing. She had purple hair and a peculiar tattoo under her right eye. She was carefully holding her stomach that seemed to have been cut by a sword.

Their eyes met and the unknown woman tried to get up, and she almost feel against the floor if it was not by Dorothea’s quick reaction in holding her.

“H-Help me…Need to…Live… Protect Brigid…Can not..die..” The purple haired woman murmured under the vampire´s hold. Despite having lost her heartbeat, Dorothea was not a cold-hearted person and was actually very moved by the scene that unfolded in front of her. She quickly made use of her vampiric strength to swiftly lift the woman and carefully carried her to one of the many rooms of the house. The smell of human blood was tempting her, but she would not make the same errors again. She was stronger and did her best to control her urge to indulge in her unexpected guest’s blood.

During her time as a Songstress, she learnt how to use magic as means of self-defense. Manuella also taught her how to use healing magic in case needed. It was not enough to save her from that ambush back then, but now she was a full-fledged vampire and should be able to use her skills to save that person. She laid the wounded woman on a bed and started working on the healing magic. Dorothea was still suspicious of her but there was no way her intention was to kill the vampire in that state. She probably was caught up in a battle and ended up badly hurt like that.

Thankfully, even though she did not use magic in years, she was able to heal the wounds of her sudden visitor and save her life. The purple haired woman was now sleeping soundly and peacefully. The former songstress decided to let her sleep after undoing her braided hair so that she could be more comfortable, but kept paying close attention to her until she woke up, around one hour later.

“So finally awake hm. What is your name dear?” The vampire inquired, paying close attention to the body language of her visitor to avoid any surprise attacks.

“I am being called Petra Mcneary. Princess of Brigid.”

It all made sense now. She heard the woman talking about Brigid in her mutter but her conviction to remain alive to protect her country was due to her responsibility as a heir to the throne. Dorothea could not simply believe that she just saved the life of a real life Princess! She had met up once with Edelgard, one of the heirs of the Adrestian Empire and never forgot the poise and elegance of the young woman. However, she did not expect to meet another Princess in her life after she became a vampire.

“You saved my life. You have my gratitude.” Petra said as she tried to bow in bed but stopped as she winced in pain.

“Now now, let’s not get carried away. I healed your wounds but you still need to recover.”

“What about Lorah? How is she?”

“My apologies Petra, but there was no one else with you when I found you lying on my mansion.”

“It is a dear friend to me… I mean my wyvern.”

“Oh.” She meant the wyvern that protected her with their wings. “I am sorry Petra but when I found your friend, it was already dead.”

The Brigid Princess looked at the bed sheets with teary eyes, but remained composed as she explained Dorothea her current situation. “I used to be a prisoner in Enbarr but Princess Edelgard and her friends helped me flee. Unfortunately, the Empire soldiers found me in the forest while I was having rest and I did not have enough strength to stop all of them. I tried to flee but Lorah was taken down with me and we ended up falling in your house. You have my apologies for breaking your house and my thanks for saving me.”

Wow what a story. It seemed as if extracted from one of the opera´s Dorothea used to sing while she was still human.

“There is no need to thank me, dear. Oh my, I should be apologizing as you told me your whole story and I did not even tell you my name. I am Dorothea Arnault and you can stay here the time you want until you get healed.” The vampire did not like the idea of having someone else in her house, but after everything that happened to the Princess, she could not help but allow her to do so.

“You have my thanks, Dorothea.” Petra said, as she extended her hand and took the vampire’s own to express her gratitude. The purple haired woman noticed that her hand was unusually cold. “Dorothea, your hand is being very cold, should I be warming it for you?” She said as she gently held the former songstress hand between both of her hands.

Dorothea suddenly jumped at the contact and removed her hand, while trying to hide a blush that threatened to show up; there has been such a long time since someone held her hand kindly like that. “You need not worry for me Petra, my hands are quite cold due to my health condition. Please rest well as you went through a lot tonight. If you need anything I will be in the room next to yours.”

With that, Dorothea took her leave and left Petra wondering what kind of condition she could have that would cause cold hands.  
  


* * *

Petra woke up the following day feeling much better. She did a few stretches to check her body condition and still felt pain there and then. She would be able to move but not able to fight at her best. Dorothea’s magic really was something else, bringing her back from the verge of death. The mysterious woman puzzled the Princess that had many questions in her head. She directed her wyvern to fall against the mansion, as she knew she would be able to hide there because it seemed to be abandoned in the middle of the forest. Even when she walked through the forest with Edelgard, Hubert and Ferdinand, she never spotted this well hidden mansion. The fact that she had no idea why Dorothea was the only person living in that mansion also unsettled her. She was glad the mysterious woman healed her and felt like she could trust her, but at the same time, she could not let her guard down.

She heard a knock on the door that brought her back from her thoughts. Dorothea opened the door, with some fruits and some water.

“You must be hungry after all that happened yesterday, so I brought something to ease your stomach.” The way she smiled was bewitching. Petra had never seen someone as beautiful as her unknown hostess. Her voice was very pleasing to the ears and her eyes had a green color that reminded her of Brigid Jewells. Nonetheless, she could not allow herself to be distracted with such thoughts. She needed to fully recover and then focus on her mission.

“I did not have any fruits from Brigid but I still hope you can enjoy these.” She complemented while Petra picked an apple from the tray.

“These are being fine. I enjoy fruits of any kind.” The Princess said as she got one bite of an apple. She was so hungry that she ate it as if she had never eaten in days and grabbed another one, while she was observed by the other woman curiously that let out a soft giggle at her hungry behavior. “Can I be asking you a question?” she asked as she finished eating the second apple.

“Why not. I cannot guarantee that I will be able to answer it though.” Dorothea said with a poker face Petra was not able to read, but she asked her question anyway.

“Why are you living here alone? You have much kindness and I do not have understanding why someone gentle to the point of saving the life of an unfamiliar person would live secluded in the woods.”

The hostess carefully scanned Petra with her eyes, as if evaluating what should be her reply, which left the purple haired woman feeling cold in her spine.

“I guess you could say that I am not as nice as you think I am and… I stay alone to keep myself from harming people. I do not have any intention to harm you though, rest assured. I am just afraid of losing control due to my condition and bother people”

“I have understanding. But is it not lonely to stay in a mansion this big with no one to talk to?” The Princess asked again, this time drinking a gulp of the water Dorothea brought with her.

“You have no idea.” The woman dressed in red said, as she looked at the floor with sadness in her eyes, as if reminiscing a distant past.

“Then, would you like to join me and fight for Brigid's and the Empire's liberation?” Petra did not know why she said that to someone she somewhat just met, but it was as if the spirits of Brigid guided her to fall into this place. In addition to that, she felt like she had to help Dorothea somehow after she was saved by taking the misterious hostess away from her loneliness.

“Petra, I have no words to express how happy you make me with this proposal to fight with you, but someone like me needs to stay isolated from everyone, it is for the best.”

“You may have your reasons to want to isolate yourself, but you do not deserve to stay forever alone in this empty mansion! You should be allowed to have happiness.”

Happiness. This word caught Dorothea’s attention but she still seemed reluctant, and Petra continued expressing her thoughts trying to change her mind. “Your magic powers have much strenght. This may be sounding sudden but right now Princess Edelgard is gathering allies for the Empire’s freedom from Duke Aegir and-”

Suddenly the door burst open and interrupted the duo’s conversation. On reflex, Petra pulled Dorothea to the floor on the other side of the bed as a group of soldiers invaded the room. This movement hurted a lot but she could not help trying to hide both of them from danger.

“Finally found the prisoner! To think that you would be hiding in this old place.” The man said with disgust while looking at Petra when his eyes drifted to Dorothea. “And look at what we have here, such a beautiful woman… We might have won the big prize guys.” He said while the other soldiers joined his laughter. Petra tried to get up but winced as the pain on her stomach reminded her of last night events. The Princess was weaponless and could only fight back effortlessly as she was grabbed by one of the military man.

“Let her go.” Petra looked up and saw anger in Dorothea’s eyes, which no longer shone green like an emerald, but were red like blood.

“And what are you going to do, mademoiselle?” The leader of the group pressed his sword against Dorothea’s cheeks, which made a small cut on her skin and allowed droplets of blood to flow to the floor. The Brigid Princess was so angry with herself, she lost her wyvern and if she did not do anything, she could risk loosing the person that saved her life!

“I am not going to repeat myself. Let her go, leave this house at once and you will all be safe.” Her tone was even darker than before, even under the threat of the enemy knight.

“You think so much of yourself huh, just cause you are pretty. I will teach you some-” The man was knocked senseless to the floor by a very angry Dorothea. The other man tried to stop her but she knocked out every single one of them, with magic and even with her bare fists. She kicked the man that kept Petra captive and both fought together to take the remaining soldiers down. Petra was not at her finest, but still was able to fight after Dorothea handled her a sword of one of the soldiers.

There was only two of them left that started running away, when suddenly a dagger pierced Dorothea's back.

“To hell with you, woman! The captain of the knights said, but he did not last longer after Petra channeled her anger against him and gave the final blow that took his life.

“Dorothea, are you okay? Please answer me!” Petra hurried to her side and was baffled to see that her breath was even and she did not seem to be dying. A pool of blood formed on the floor but the misterious woman seemed unfazed.

“Ugh, I had forgotten how that hurt.” The brunette said with a pained expression taking the dagger away from her back as if she had been hit by a small needle. Petra did not know how to react. Usually someone badly hurt like that would need heavy applications of healing magic to get better, and even with that it was not possible to guarantee that the person would survive.

As if on cue, Dorothea noticed Petra’s bewilderment and went white (even more than she already was as a vampire). The Princess probably had her "condition" figured out by now. “I guess there is no point in hiding it from you anymore. I am a vampire my dear Princess, a cursed existence that needs blood to keep on living. I cannot be killed with conventional weapons and any wound I may have can be cured after I drink blood, as white magic does not work on my kind. I used to be an opera singer, but was turned into this monster and isolated myself here to avoid hurting more people than I already did.” The former songstress said, knowing that her words would terrify Petra more than she already was, and she would run away, leaving her alone like she always had been.

But to her surprise, Petra moved her hair that was partially covering her neck and looked into her eyes. “You can be having my blood then. If that will help you recover from your wound. Vampires drink blood from the neck, correct?”

“No Petra, I can not do that! I will drink more blood than I should and hurt you. Besides that, you have not fully healed from the wounds of yesterday and-” She was silenced by Petra’s fingers on her lips.

“I am trusting you. I know you will not hurt me, you said so before. I want to express my gratitude since you saved my life twice and help you deal with that pain.”

That was the sweetest thing she remembered someone telling her. The songstress never thought someone could see her true self without running away nor feeling disgust. Not even in her wildest dreams she could picture someone being so open to her and willing to help a monster like herself. Moved by Petra’s sincerity, she decided to quench her thirst for human blood after such a long time living with animal blood only.  
  


* * *

She took Petra to another room as she would feel uncomfortable to drink her guest's blood in a room filled with the soldiers they defeated. Petra sat on the bed and Dorothea sat by her side. The vampire could see a blush on the younger woman's face as she moved her purple locks from her neck. Petra’s heart was beating fast and hers would probably be as well, at least if she still had a heartbeat.

“Tell me if it hurts and I will stop, okay?” Dorothea said gently, as her lips ghosted Petra’s skin. “Sure.” The Princess shyly replied. The purple haired girl felt very tense, but at the same time, she was fine with Dorothea doing that to her, she saved her life twice and made her feel a warmth in her chest she never felt before.

The former songstress bit Petra’s soft skin, which made the her whimper quietly. Petra patted Dorothea’s head calmly as if to confirm she was fine. Her blood tasted so good. The former songstress never felt such a sweet taste in someone else’s blood. She enjoyed the moment until she felt Petra’s hand on her head losing a bit of its grip. Scared that she could have drunk too much, she quickly took her mouth away from the Princess’ neck and looked into her face.

“Are you okay Petra? Did I hurt you?”

“I am fine. Just feeling a bit lightheaded but I am not feeling sickness.” It was not that painful as Petra thought it would have been. It was actually quite nice after the pain of the bite went away. She blushed when she noticed what her thoughts meant and quickly looked away from Dorothea.

Not noticing the real reason why she looked away, Dorothea got closer and gently grabbed her face with one of her hands. “Are you sure you are fine? Your face is quite red.” She said, oblivious to the effect her actions had on the younger woman.

Petra stared at Dorothea’s eyes, which were now red like two ruby stones. Her heart was beating so fast and she could no longer respond to reason, as she slowly closed the gap between them and kissed the vampire.

The kiss lasted only a few seconds as Petra looked into the former songstress’ eyes expecting some kind of reaction. The older woman was blushing as she tried to form words unsuccessfully while opening and closing her mouth without emitting any sound.

“W-Why did you do that???” Was all Dorothea was able to say, utterly confused and embarrassed, but with a hand to her mouth to feel the lingering feeling of Petra’s lips on hers.

“I am not sure as well. I just felt like kissing you because my heart is beating very fast when I am close to you. I think I am having- I have the feelings for you.”

Dorothea could not help the tears falling from her eyes. After such a long time living by herself, thinking about everything that happened to her with only painful memories of the time she was transformed into a vampire and now, someone jumps into her life and lightens her dark life with their sincere feelings? She seriously did not deserve such a blessing. Even though the younger woman was kind and a wonderful person, she could not allow herself to accept these sincere feelings.

Petra gently reached out to her and held her face with her hands, after whipping some tears away. “Do not be crying, Dorothea. You might be thinking that you do not deserve happiness, but I am thinking you deserve much more than that.”

This melted Dorothea’s unbeating heart. Even though her past haunted her, there was someone that accepted her and believed that she should be allowed to seek happiness. The vampire made up her mind and let go from her insecurities, allowing herself to indulge in Petra’s gentle embrace.  
  


* * *

On the following day, Dorothea joined Petra outside the mansion after packing some belongings. The vampire allowed Petra into the room she had fallen some nights ago so that she could properly bid farewell to her dear wyvern friend. They departed hand in hand to find their way to Brigid. It would not be easy, but together they would accomplish Petra’s mission of gathering the Brigidian’s army to help Edelgard in her coup to make not only a better Empire to all her subjects but to allow Brigid to be free as well. Edelgard told Petra she would start the movement within the Empire after she fled, and that she would have two weeks to bring the army with her as the aspiring Emperor would gather her allies during that time.

There was a port nearby one of the forest’s exit that they used to embark on a boat to Brigid.

“Did you know that Edelgard has very powerful mages that could be able to revert you back to being human?” Petra asked as they stared at the ocean waves, which were like a completely new sight to Dorothea.

“Really? I would be happy to be human again. But you know, it was not that bad to become a vampire in the end. I was able to meet you after all.” The songstress said, gently brushing a stray hair from her dear companion’s face.

“You can be having the choice. I will keep being by your side no matter what you choose.” The purple haired warrior said as she grabbed Dorothea’s hand and squeezed it between her own. This time, she was no longer surprised by her cold hands, and the vampire did not pull her hands away.

“Thank you, Petra. My dearest. I shall remain by your side no matter what comes at us. We will face it all, together.” With that, Petra tightened her hold of Dorothea’s hand and smiled, as they kept admiring the ocean view and thinking about what the future had in store for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my second entry to Doropetra week after choosing the Supernatural AU prompt. There were so many possibilities but I just think that vampire Dorothea is neat and I love the concept of Petra fleeing the hands of the Empire while fighting against its evils. Both support each other and deserve happiness protec them.
> 
> I believe this one has room for a sequel but I am not sure if I should write a new chapter or let it be. I will focus on the other prompts first but might revisit this in the future.
> 
> As always, Feedback and critiques are very welcome! I apologize for any inconsistencies as English is not my first language.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment if you liked this fic as I would love to hear your thoughts! If you want to talk with me you can find me on twitter as @km_midori :)
> 
> As always thanks to Kuro for beta reading this piece!


End file.
